cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Epsilon (Kirse Maliszewski-T'Narf)
Kirse is a human biotic that was born in the Terminus System sometime in the year 2169 on the planet Gelai. For the first fifteen years of her life, she was a human test subject for a company known as GeneTec. Originally a cautious member of the boards, Kirse (then Subject Epsilon) joined the Cerberus Daily News boards as an attempt to find mercenaries to help her against GeneTec. Background Born as a result of fetal gene therapies, Subject Epsilon was bred into captivity by the company GeneTec. Epsilon was one of ten in Test Group D of a project GeneTec dubbed ZEUS, the purpose of which was to force biotic abilities into individuals. Living the first fifteen years of her life in a cell, Epsilon was taught to read and write by the scientists in charge of the Gelai Facility. However, sometime when she was a child, her vocal cords were removed by her handlers to limit communications between her and other test subjects in her age group, who suffered the same treatment. Because of this, she uses written means to express herself. In the year 2184, Epsilon accidentally killed one of the scientists that handled the Zeus Project using her biotics. In a panic, she quickly stole the documents that he had, and managed to escape the facility by smuggling herself on a supply ship that brought her to Omega. Shortly after her escape, she met a krogan by the name of Urdnot Thaig, who taught her how to survive in the galaxy. Because of his guidance, Epsilon looks up to Thaig as a guardian. For the next two years, she would keep running. On the Run Because of the nature of the documents that Epsilon stole, as well as the fact that she was their property, GeneTec put a bounty on her head once they realized what had transpired. Though she would briefly throw them off her trail by faking her death, the company continued to pursue her for the next two years, forcing her to go around the galaxy to evade them. Usually, she would stay in the Terminus Systems, as the Abyss was too chaotic for her to survive in, and she did not trust Citadel Space. At some point in 2185, she had discovered the Cerberus Daily News Forum, which she used to try and recruit mercenaries to help her in her fight against GeneTec. The first attempt at this backfired, when the krogan battlemaster Vair of Blood Pack used the information she posted to try and capture her. She escaped with the help of Captain Black and Talyth Mellas, and headed to Citadel Space. Fighting Back Though her first attempt to seek aid from CDN failed, Epsilon was contacted by a mercenary by the name of Kaneel'Jorash nar Sombrei, who showed an interest in helping her out. After a meeting on the Citadel to determine his trustworthiness, Epsilon and Kaneel established a team of mercenaries to destroy the GeneTec facility on Gelai. Using CDN to gather the team, she chose to return to Omega and meet them in person there, in the bar that Thaig owned. Elara T'Meyra, Everett Maliszweski, Kaneel'Jorash, Urdnot Soruk, Shane Ryder, and Gabriel Krzypilowski all arrived at the meeting in the Devil's Den, and there, Epsilon met with the six mercs and explained her situation. She wanted to rescue the test subjects and gather more information that she could use to destroy the company. During this meeting, she informed the mercenaries that while she herself could not pay, they had free reign to take whatever they wanted from the facility before they attacked it. The team then set off for Gelai, and destroyed the facility. However, during the attack, Epsilon's fellow test subjects were killed by the security guards that policed the facility. Thinking that it was partially her fault, she almost committed suicide in her grief, though she was interrupted by Krzypilowski. Maliszweski then offered her a future, directing her to the Jon Grissom Academy. Seeing little other possibilities, she accepted, and shortly after the mission, she and the surviving test subjects were accepted into the Academy. Category:Humans Category:Characters